


Here Be Dragyns...

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: AU, Episode Fix-it, Gen, Post Gauda Prime, Series 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gauda Prime goes a little differently...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Be Dragyns...

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write a B7 story arou nd the line "the dragons are in the cabbages again"...

  


  
  
  
**Here Be Dragyns**   
  
  


Have you betrayed us?" Avon's voice wavered dangerously, his gun aimed straight at the man in front of him. "Have you betrayed... me?"

"Tarrant doesn't understand!" Blake snapped.

"Neither do I, Blake!"

"I..." Blake took a deep breath, and spoke slowly, with deep meaning in every word. "Avon, the dragyns are in the cabbages again!"

There was a deathly silence.

_That's it,_ Vila thought, _that's our lot. Blake's as crazy as... _

"The pen of my space-whale," Avon said finally, haltingly, lowering the gun barrel slightly, "is it larger than the garden of my astro-amoeba?"

_No, Avon's still the craziest. _

"No -"

The gun swung back up.

"Not usually," Blake went on, with intense sincerity. "Only in the gorgonasaur mating season."

_Maybe it's me,_ Vila thought. _Maybe I'm dreaming this. Maybe I've finally lost -_

Some of the tension seemed to leach out of Avon as he lowered the gun again. "Sixteen men on a..."

"Dead man's asteroid," Blake finished, as he reached out and took the gun from Avon's slack fingers.

"You didn't tell Tarrant this...?"

They both turned to look at the pilot, whose eyes were glazing over, whether from sheer disbelief or from the large lump on his head, Vila had no idea.

"Wasn't exactly safe," Blake said shortly. "He might have thought I was insane."

Avon, thought still looking a bit shocky himself, couldn't resist. "You always were."

"You're all insane," the small, ratfaced woman to one side spat, lifting her own weapon to aim at Blake's back.. "And you are also all under arrest..."

"Sorry," Deva said mildly as he turned and shot her. "But you really shouldn't have tried to bluff, Arlen."

They all stared at the crumpled figure.

"A spy," Deva added apologetically. "Or so Blake told me... well," with a mildly reproving look at his formidable leader, "told me _after_ I made a fool of myself arguing about whether your pilot was."

"Pitchers and large ears," Blake said dismissively.

Avon cocked his head. "I don't recall that line..."

"Or was it pictures?"

"Oh yes."

Dayna and Soolin blinked; Tarrant may have as well, it was hard to tell. Obviously Avon heard some difference that none of them did.

"Of course I knew she was a plant from the moment I met her," Blake said coldly. "She claimed to have actually known the cabbages."

Tarrant, Dayna and Soolin looked at him.

"Which was impossible," Avon added.

Tarrant, Dayna and Soolin looked at _him_... then at Vila, who raised his hands in a they were both sane once gesture.

"They'd have eaten her," their own formidable, if sounding even less sane, leader went on, with that same slight, sweet smile with which he'd said the word 'psychopaths'... all those hours ago. Possibly, Vila had thought, talking about himself. "Had they been real, of course."

Possibly, Vila now thought, talking about both himself and Blake. Great.

"Like they did the dragyns," Blake looked at the three younger crewmembers narrowly out of his one good eye. "Don't they teach you anything at grading schools these days?"

"Of course not," Avon managed a slight, light, if fragile sneer. "Children's bedtime reading is less... rational these days."

"No dragyns?" Deva seemed a little shocked.

"No space-whales -"

"No fairyfungoids no talking astro-amoebas, no giant flutterbies, no killer cabbages -?"

"And worst of all... no gardens." Avon shook his head.

Tarrant, Dayna and Soolin all looked at Vila again, who shrugged. Delta schools, what few there were, really didn't go in for the airy-fairy, happy-ever-after stuff that Alphas and Betas were brought up on.

"So all that were code," Soolin said finally, practically, and somewhat unnecessarily.

"Well of course." Avon frowned. "You surely didn't think we meant all that... after all," he smiled again, "that would be quite, quite... what is the word, Vila? - crazy."

"We'd better go." Blake turned to lead the way down the tracking gallery, as Vila had somehow known he would. "She did send a message out that five dragyns had landed -"

"They had?" Vila squeaked.

"She meant you," Deva said kindly. "Which I suppose is more flattering than fairyfungoids or flutterbies."

"But we can expect Federation company and soon."

Dayna looked at Soolin, Soolin looked at Dayna, both of them looked at Tarrant who stared glassily back, then they shrugged and followed.

"Just one thing," Vila scuttled in front, trying to slow down both of _his_ self-elected leaders.

"Vila -"

"Look, I might be out of my head to stay with you both after -" with a glare at Avon, "- everything, but I'm going to, I know. And I think I've got a right to ask questions. Just one question."

"What?"

"What the hell _is_ a cabbage, anyway?"

They looked at each other, then at him, then at the others... and then, amazingly, shockingly, scarily, Avon began to laugh.

Blake grinned crookedly, his good eye warming, and slung an arm across Vila's shoulder. "Let me, Vila.

"Once upon a time, there was a cabbage patch in the middle of the galaxy..."  


  
**\- the end -**   



End file.
